Kings United
by Animegrl421
Summary: Everyone always thought the Wizard King would unite the kingdom with the elf kingdom through marriage of Princess Kenny. However, not everyone knew the hatred between the High Elf King and the Wizard King was but a front for the two men who refuse to admit their want for each other. That is, until one goes with lust. SMUT NC17 (They're 19 in this. Kye is sortaOOC)


_Warnings:_ Smut, general gayness, oral sex, S&M undertones?, LARPing at first then it sorta just…leaves, and for the first time I think in my smut fics this is a little too much assumed character change so OOCness! Sorry.

_Dedicated to_ _YummyKyman for her awesome stories and amazing artwork that I don't comment on enough! (Not to mention her amazing AU and all that awesome comics, not enough can be said about awesomeness of you!)_

Cartman called the court to order, rolling his eyes as they failed to listen to his command for silence. Across the small table sitting with the same bored expression that mimicked his own sat the High Elf King. Elbow on tabletop, forgoing the mannerisms against such a thing, Kyle's head rested on his palm. Green eyes met his own warily and a silent moment passed between them before Cartman stood and motioned for silence with a stern expression on his face.

"Paladin Butters, if you'd stand down please." he said shortly, watching Butters lean back in his seat. He glanced to Stan and Kyle to note Kyle nodding to the knight for him to do the same.

Once everyone quieted completely, Cartman took the floor as he always did. Clearing his throat dramatically, he began. "Today marks the day of unity, as we should all know very well by now." He paused, ignoring Butters's angry murmurs against the plan. He'd see to that later. "For years we have had many temporary treaties-"

"They were only temporary because you kept breaking the rules-"

"Shut-up, Craig!" Cartman said, eyes glaring at the boy. He cleared his throat again, eyes sweeping over the many participants of the court. Briefly he wondered why Craig was even here, he hated LARPing.

"As I was saying, we've had various _temporary _treaties between our kingdoms. However, today marks the day that temporary is no more and a permanent tie between my people and yours is made. High Elf King," he addressed shortly looking to the king.

Kyle perked up, elbow sweeping off the table. His head tilted to show he was listening.

"If you would please stand," Cartman motioned, waiting for Kyle to get up from his chair. "We shall do our oaths for our kingdoms and sign the declaration in front of the court."

Stan stood at this, a hand pressing against his side directly above his sword. "How do we know you haven't changed the documents like last time?"

Cartman raised an eyebrow, looking to the other king to see him smirking. The smirk fell quickly when he noticed Cartman looking at him though. Amused eyes stayed, eyelids lowered subtly as he watched for Cartman's response.

Kyle walked over as Cartman gave his reply, "I told you, it's permanent this time-"

"That's what you said last time."

"Craig, I swear to God." Cartman growled.

"He didn't," Kyle spoke suddenly. The court looked to the High Elf King to see him raising the contract. "I've included a seal this time to ensure myself of its origins."

"See?" he asked, eyes darting to Craig. "Now, If we could just sign the papers."

"My King, I'd like to look over them." Stan said, much to the ire of Cartman and Butters both.

Butters stood to say the same while Kyle just nodded to them both to show his consent.

Cartman didn't say anything to Kyle's disrespect of Butters being his to command not the Elf King's.

The court watched the two right-hands take the documents and search them for untrustworthy content while Cartman made a face behind their back. Kyle just shook his head in response.

After the reading, both right-hands took their respectful kings aside, telling them there must be a mistake. That Princess Kenny was rightfully to be betrothed to the High Elf King, not Cartman. And both came back to their seats wondering how come their kings decided against the proposed ideas. And, rightfully wondered when they'd gotten the time to plan such a thing.

"With the signing of this treaty, I declare myself a part of the KKK." The High Elf King said as he signed.

"With the signing of this treaty, I declare myself a part of the Elf Kingdom." The Wizard King proclaimed, signing his own name.

The signing was declared over, and the court began the journey home while the kings remained behind. Stan looked back at them once before shrugging and walking out to leave them alone.

"High Elf King," Cartman stated, nodding to Kyle. Before he could leave, Kyle stopped him.

"I saw you switch out the contract." Kyle said knowingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cartman replied just as steadily.

"Right before we signed, even though we were going to sign over most our kingdom to your rule you still switched it out. Why?"

"Surely you jest, I see no reason why-"

"Stop playing dumb, fatass, I saw you do it." Kyle replied then, head tilting. "Do you want me to suck your balls that bad?"

Cartman's eyes darted away for a moment then back, knowing Kyle would have switched it right back if he had saw, "I wouldn't want your filthy Jew-elf mouth on them anyway."

Before he could leave, a hand was placed on his shoulder. "I signed it."

He turned again, slowly this time, eyes wide, "What?"

"Either way we were 'betrothed,' this one just came with a simple add-on. Don't think I don't know what it was already- It's the entire reason we fought after the switched treaty last year."

"So why would you-"

His words were stopped by Kyle's move forward, his lips pressing against his own. They first touched teeth awkwardly, but then Cartman closed his mouth and they settled perfectly against his own.

When Kyle pulled away, he looked the Wizard King in the eyes, "Don't tell me you want to back down now?"

Cartman shook his head, a disbelieving look crossing his face. He waited for the objection or twist to come but it didn't. Instead, he felt a hand press itself against the front of his robe-covered crotch. His eyes widened considerably, his mouth gasping as fingers moved around the area softly.

With a tug to his middle, the tie for his robe came off, opening the robe front considerably. And though sometimes he wore pants, for whatever reason he hadn't this time. He glanced around then suddenly aware this could be a trick. But nobody came out of the shadows.

The hand on his groin moved under his robe to touch his slowly-hardening cock over his briefs. He looked to Kyle to see the other give him a light-hearted smile.

Kyle moved again, free hand skimming down his chest and stomach as Kyle dropped to his knees, eyes staying on Cartman's own. Cartman felt the hand move from his stomach to his inner thigh as finger pads traced the lining around his cock teasingly. Heart pounded in his ears as disbelief showed on his face. His thigh tickled from nails gently swirling around it while his cock began to pulse at the ministrations.

Then, the hand squeezed the area his shaft was trapped under, fingers on either side, one on top of the swelling bulge. They traced up and down, squeezing again as the underwear began to stick onto his cock with his own lubrication.

His eyes closed then, right as nails accompanied the light strokes, a small pain that tickled and tinged at once, and creating a new sensation that had him biting his lip as his breaths grew deeper.

He looked down again to the red-faced redhead beneath him. The site of the other on his knees, head nearing his crotch would forever imbed itself in his mind. He felt a wave of thick, hot, humid air flow over his wet spot, followed by a stream of cool air to wash it away. Kyle's face was so close, his mouth wide open. Kyle panted, from nerves or arousal Cartman didn't know but each breath blew across him too delightfully for him to truly care.

But instead of the muscle he longed for, the Elf King's nose pressed against his front, blowing out more hot air-straight down his briefs. He shook with the long exhale.

He bit his lip, but a strangled noise came out anyway. Kyle didn't even seem to notice.

Below Cartman, Kyle breathed again, he breathed in the other's arousal quite literally as his tongue slipped out of his lips and onto the wet swelling bulge in front of him. He mainly tasted cloth with a hint of the other's tangy taste. He then licked upwards, stopping at the top to tilt his head. Lips over teeth closed around the cloth-covered member. Tongue swirled around the area like a French kiss.

Hands closed around inner thighs, parting them further as Kyle went up and down the shaft.

Cartman, unable to take the strained pain of his cock pressing against the tight underwear, swore. Then, "Take it off."

Whether Kyle heard or not was unclear, but finally out of his daze of shock Cartman would make him listen. Hands grasped the redhead's hair, pulling on it tightly but lightly enough to not bring any real pain. Kyle was forced to look up with the tug but he didn't seem offended as Cartman assumed he'd be-and perhaps even wanted in a way-but instead genuinely curious.

"Take them off," he said again, this time in his "king" voice.

Kyle contemplated a moment before he nodded, "Yes, My King." Kyle leaned forward, pushing himself upward. His hands moved from Cartman's thighs around to the other side. His hands patted the cheeks he found there while Kyle gave the brunette a cheeky smile in turn. Fingers grasped the top of the briefs while Kyle moved his head to the top of the underwear on the front end.

Using his teeth, he pulled at the fabric, feeling Cartman tremble a bit as he looked up at him from his position with the fabric bunching inside his mouth. He pulled them down from the front side, hands helping pull them down over the "fat ass."

He smiled at his own thought only to turn sterner when he realized the thought had him squirming. Cartman seemed to notice his changed demeanor and gave him a shaky smile of his own. Though more cocky than Kyle would have liked.

Cartman watched the fabric peel off his cock, the appendage practically springing out of the confinement and into the cooler air. It bounced a little as he shook.

Kyle removed his teeth and let the underwear fall the rest of the way down to the floor by itself. His eyes took in the cock above him as his tongue licked his lips in preparation. The Wizard King watched him all the while.

Noticing a seat behind the other king, Kyle nudged Cartman back with both hands. He let the other fall into the seat, letting Cartman have a second to get settled. It didn't take long for the king to lean back in his chair as if it was his throne. Cartman, having gained courage and now completely over the shock with the unanticipated reaction Kyle had given him, grew bolder. His legs opened wide, allowing the other a grand look at his large appendage that stuck straight up from arousal.

"Mm," Cartman sounded, "Come on, Kyle." One arm draped the chair back while the other touched the tip of his cock. "Come suck my balls since you want them so badly."

Kyle rolled his eyes, huffing, but obeying the command silently. He crawled closer on his hands and knees to reach the chair only a short distance away. Cartman stroked his cock once from base to tip and back again while Kyle crawled over to him. Grasping the base, he shook it once in Kyle's direction.

He looked down as Kyle placed one hand on his thigh. The other hand grasped the base of the thick cock over Cartman's hand, as lips met the tip. Tongue pressed the sensitive tip after, swirling softly and taking in the taste that was becoming more familiar as he continued. The hand at the base gave a short stroke that only lasted a fourth of the long length he held, covering Cartman's hand again after. Cartman squirmed again, another noise muffled against the brunette's free hand.

"Look at you, I didn't take you for a cock whore, Kahl," Cartman said then.

"I didn't take you for a needy whore either." Kyle replied, eyes meeting brown ones while he moved Cartman's hand from his hand's top position. He made Cartman stroke his cock with him, gaining in longevity as the strokes continued.

Tongue licked the underside of the cock from as close to the base as he could get with the hands there to the tip. He traced the vein he found there twice over before he popped the dick's tip into his mouth with a small sound.

He stroked the cock once more before moving Cartman's hand to his hair. His hand took control of the cock from there, working it over with a few more strokes before holding the base as leverage. He took the thickness into his mouth moreso as he moved forward a bit then back again.

He moved again, this time taking half the length into his mouth before moving back again, his cheeks puffing out with fullness even as he tried to squeeze them in to keep teeth away from the cock as he sucked. Lips covered his teeth, but as he dipped forward again his cheeks puffed out involuntarily and the backs scraped against the cock the slightest amount.

Cartman gasped above him, breaths becoming shorter as he was enveloped with a warm wet heat. Each time Kyle slipped backward again, the cool air hit his rigid dick twice as hard. Then Kyle moaned, the vibrations sending jolts onto every nerve the redhead's mouth surrounded. "Uh!" Cartman sounded, trying to muffle himself and failing.

The cool air hit once more, a pleasant yet unnerving feeling as want for the warm soft mouth he'd just been given intensified. His heart pounded in his ears ever harder, as warmth pushed at his skin from all around, his white skin blushing to pink then red in most areas. His nerves tingled all over with the heat of arousal.

Hand stoked him again, steadily grazing across him when all he wanted was for it to move faster; harsher. Saliva covered his dick with another stroke while Kyle licked the tip, pressing against it with his tongue in a way that burned him from inside his cock.

Lips pressed against his tip, staying there for a moment before the thick wetness of saliva pooled around it, blanketing the cold air surrounding with its warmth. He shivered as it traced downward, Kyle licking the tip a few more times before tracing the vein underneath with his tongue once more.

Kyle's mouth moved southward, to the largely swelled balls underneath the cock he handled with his slowly stroking hand. He switched hands then, the one massaging the balls went to the wanting cock and vice versa.

Slowly, his opposite hand massaged the sac using mainly his thumb. Then, moving forward once more, his mouth opened.-A small lick first to get the taste and feel before, with the help of his hand maneuvering them, he was able to suck one side into his mouth. A moment later, he pulled the other side in.

They filled his mouth heavily, stretching him as he started to suck upon them succulently. His tongue only touched them with the lightest amount of pressing as it swirled around them. He plopped them out once, his tongue licking up the cock's underside after. He spit a little on the base to add more lube to the stroking hand that switched to tracing fingers along the shaft then stroking then teasing again. He popped the ball's bottom into his mouth and sucked them in again, pulling the rest inside by his mouth alone.

He massaged them after they plopped out again, using his finger pads to circle the middle. He licked them again before taking a breath and licking around them where they connected to the dick above. While he did that, his hand reached down to the area between Cartman's ass and the beginning of the balls. He began teasing it some with a circling finger.

Cartman groaned at each new movement Kyle made. Looking down to see the boy take his balls made his dick literally give a twitch and it took all his willpower to keep himself from coming. As Kyle sucked his willpower was almost trumped. The feeling of victory mixed with the physical nerves being teased to no end had him squirming and his hands shaking. Then, Kyle circled the cluster of nerves below his balls only to poke at it with a wet finger- "Ah!" he couldn't keep in the sound that time.

Then Kyle sucked in his balls once more while keeping a prodding finger below. He was moaning in time with him, the vibrations burning him from the inside. He felt on fire and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It felt too good yet it was too many nerves at once and- "Oh God…"

A hand covered the topmost area, thumb pressing lightly against the tip as he tongued the underside once more. Thumb pad swirled around a couple times before he stroked the cock again. He felt the cock at its hardest then, completely swollen with swelled veins showing and turning almost purple at the strain he'd put it through with his teasing. He made an 'O' with his fingers and stroked the tip with the 'O' surrounding it then. He did this for another moment, licking around the bottom of Cartman's cock all the while.

Then, his hand pressed against Cartman's in his hair pressing on it to let the other know what he wanted. He placed his hands on Cartman's thighs then, relaxing his throat and opening his mouth around the cock tip once more.

Cartman, panting, moaned at each ministration, his trembling hand harshening the grip in Kyle's hair as the other had pressed him to do. After his cock was taken again, he pulled Kyle forward by his hair on the back of his head. Kyle obeyed easily and he gasped at the physical feeling and the knowledge of his control both.

He went easy at first, pushing Kyle forward halfway then letting him breathe. But soon he was pushing him further until his face was pressed against his entire crotch. He felt Kyle's chin barely pressing against his soaked balls, nose exhaling as its tip pressed into his hair there.

The feeling of his entirety enveloped was likened to nothing he'd tried before. The surrounding warmth had a gentle beat to it, and vibrated with every noise Kyle made from Cartman's pushing him forward. Every strangled grasp had Cartman making his own moan. And as he felt nails enter his thighs and the beginning of Kyle's chokes he gave the other about an inch leeway before forcing him back down on his base.

"How does it feel, Kyle?" he asked, his foot moving toward Kyle's crotch. "Choking on my dick?"

Kyle's response was a moan, deep and projecting. He felt the most from the vibration in his tip, which was shoved down his throat. A swallow happened then, or a try to do so, the soft; hot muscles pressing against him all the way down to his end sweetly.

He watched as Kyle's slowly watering eyes closed, a couple tears falling even as his foot made contact with the hard cock Kyle sported himself. He knew if the other was really in pain or hated what he was doing he'd fight back much harder than he was. He wasn't trying even as Cartman felt the muscles twitch sporadically around him as coughs that couldn't come out completely were muted by his cock.

Cartman's free hand found Kyle's nose, pressing it closed. Nails on his thighs pressed in harder, the pain mixing with his arousal in an amazing way that had him jolting close to orgasm. A couple more tears slid down the other's red-streaked face before Cartman let go of his iron-clad hold of Kyle's shaking head. Immediately, Kyle slid off him, coughing toward the floor, saliva that had built up inside his mouth forced itself out down his chin.

A shadow of the hardness once occupying Kyle's mouth could still be felt, his entire orifice feeling full and suffocated at once. His cock twitched, even as his mouth felt numbed and his cheeks felt stretched out to the point where he felt they could never come back from fully.

After a moment, the same hand that held him hostage against the thick cock guided his head back to the appendage. "Open." The Wizard King's voice echoed in his mind and he opened obediently, his cock swelling with the heat following the command gave him.

Immediately, the hard muscle worked its way into his too-small mouth. Cheeks once more stretched to accommodate the thick length. The pulsating of the cock could be felt by Kyle's entire head through echoes. It thrummed as he was forced to moan by the foot pressing against his own appendage.

"Take out your cock." Cartman demanded of him while pulling his foot back. Bleary eyes widened, a hand loosening his robe and unzipping the pants beneath. He paused as he stroked the entire length with his mouth before going up and down the length towards the tip as Cartman beckoned of him.

His cock, red and furious at the fabric that had bound it, sprung out from its confines the moment he unsheathed it from his underwear. Cartman took off his sock using his opposite foot.

Cartman's now-bare foot poked against the appendage, and though it had been in a sock moments before it was cold against the hot length. Toes pressed against his shaft and he gasped wider around the cock stuffed inside him.

The foot glided up and down his length, creating a steady rhythm unlike the one his mouth was given. He moaned as he was teased, and then heard Cartman's own loud moan at his creation of more vibrations.

They stayed like this, working over each other's cocks under Cartman's command before the pace quickened with the need to orgasm becoming too overwhelming to ignore. Cartman's body shook even harder as his heartbeat quickened. He watched Kyle's tear-streaked face take his cock again and again, cheeks puffing, face red, lips swollen, saliva dripping and eyes watering deliciously before he pushed the other forward harshly once more.

His foot pressed against Kyle's cock again, Kyle moaning all the while. "Thank God I found a way to finally make you speechless. Just stick a cock down your throat and you'll be moaning for hours." he breathed out, certain Kyle heard him despite the lowness of his voice.

A louder moan, still muffled was his only response. "Can you imagine how loud you'd be if it weren't for me pressing down your throat?" he asked, his voice strained with his need to finish.

He pressed again, stroking Kyle as fast and hard as he could without hurting him from his position. He felt Kyle's body shake around him and knew he was just as close as he was.

Pressing himself down Kyle's throat as far as he could on his final stroke, he held the other's nose once more. Kyle grasped Cartman's thighs tightly as cum ran down his throat thickly without him having to swallow or fully taste it from the cock being rammed down it. He felt he would drown in it then, as it flowed out of the spasming muscle entrapped in his mouth. He felt it twitch and pulse about as more cum streamed out the tip straight down inside him.

Tears streamed again, bleary eyes meeting Cartman's heavy-lidded aroused ones before he closed them tightly. The spasms continued pulsing in his throat while thick cum slid down his throat. He tried to swallow before he gave up, his ability to breathe with the liquid-like slime pushing itself inside him made him feel like he was suffocated from the cum itself moreso than the appendage pushed deep inside him.

Yet, the feeling of being used so easily had Kyle's cock twitch again. As he tried to breathe compulsively yet again, he was taken to his own orgasm. Cartman let go of his nose as another quick spurt of cum shoved its way into his throat. Choking, it came up with his air flow and out his nose, which made the feel of drowning only deepen as a slight burning with the liquid accompanied its burst to the outside of him. Cum dribbled down his nostril toward his widely-stretched lips.

Toes stroked him to completion as he was allowed off the deflated cock, and gasping for breath, coughing and making strangled noises likened to moans all at once, he came hard. He rocked forward as he came, his face burying itself in Cartman's crotch beside his spent cock.

His tenseness turned to quakes as his cock spurted out its own backed-up essence and he cried out with it. Watery eyes stayed closed tight during his orgasm, burning skin from humiliation, arousal, brief anger, and want all at once headed to a new point of heat before it slowly began to disintegrate with his end of orgasm. He blinked tiredly after the last spasm, eyes still bleary; he could make out Cartman's foot beside his cock, covered with his cum.

Burying his face in the other's heated thigh for a moment, he breathed in content.

And he was willing to stay content there, but Cartman had other plans. A hand picked up his head from below it, and Kyle followed the silent command. He looked up at Cartman, eyes half-lidded and body too tired to care at all.

Cartman looked at the streaked face and dribbling cum very briefly before he looked away-afraid of becoming aroused again too soon after the best orgasm of his life.

Then, "I told you you'd like to suck my balls."


End file.
